In order to accommodate the diverse components supported by web platforms and applications, many online products and services implement user interface designs with distributed commands. These user interfaces feature numerous, distinct command surfaces such that each component in the application has its own command set. Each application is tightly integrated with its associated component in the user interface. For example, a web page may include two different components that include similar functionality (i.e. two different textboxes) but each component includes its own independent command surface.